


Tooniversity

by Maycroft



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Mystery, Thriller, taking advantage of the html to post images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maycroft/pseuds/Maycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustrted fanfic about cartoons from now and then going to college, updates twice a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover page

 

 

 

Author's introduction:

It's a recurring scenario: the season finale to your favorite cartoon comes at last. It's been an amazing journey; the characters have grown throughout episodes and episodes of development, the sloppy writing of the first days is now replaced by actual engaging plots that test the protagonist's faith. The simple world that we met in the begining is now fully gorwn into a universe with its own laws.

They've come a long way from the beggining,  _you've_ come a long way from the beggining of the show. Watching it grow like a tree that has branched out the main plot into sub-plots, side-character storylines, love triangles and inside jokes built by the show itself. 

And then it ends... the last confilct resolves, the credits roll, and you're left with a gap on your chest crying "More... more." what happened to all the ships that could've been? and the loose ends the writers couldn't tie before the fianle? and why did they ended it so quickly if there was so much potential left?  this webcomic, like all fan fiction, is about that gap.

It didn't start like that. At first it was supposed to be a funny gag strip about what would have happened to those cartoons had they ever made it to college age; then... something happened. An idea followed another idea, those ideas became written words and the words became drawings. Suddenly The strip had an acutal plot with actual character development craving to go somwhere. So I decided to take upon those sunken ships, those unresolved plot holes and those unexpanded possibilites to build a story. 

Thus, being the result of an experiment, this webcomic is not without its flaws. The art changes, the story focus too, and these first pages aren't my most decorous job. But bear with me dear reader, because there is something good coming after the sluggish beggining. A letter to the 90's and 2000's show's nostalgia; read out loud by the fresh air of the toons of the new decade. That show we always want to watch after the credits roll at the end of the night.


	2. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron shows his exciment about going to college

 


	3. Months ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day for Jenny, the teenage robot.


	4. The hard goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when a child leaves for college... and a room of the house is left empty

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two pages because I forgot topost one during the week


	5. the hard goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whan happens when a room is left empty at the house

  



	6. Coffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

  



	7. Landlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone renting a place must face: Meeting the Lanlord.

  



	8. The riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron recieves an invitation.

  



End file.
